


Can I Say "Dawg"?

by deird1



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, season: a3-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun drabble from the start of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Say "Dawg"?

_Vocabulary: words available for expression of thoughts. It's important to cultivate an extensive vocabulary, ensuring ease of communication across subcultures._

She can discuss eigenstates and simultaneity with the best of them, and her Pylean is reasonable. Her Street Lingo isn't quite up to scratch yet.  
Calling the three of them "all my homies" was met with laughter, and she's been flatly forbidden from greeting anyone with "hey, bro, how's it hanging?"

Still, if at first you don't succeed…  
"These tacos are phat, yo."

Gunn is horrified.  
"No! Just… that's… no. Really, NO."  
Connor looks confused.  
"They're not that big, Fred."


End file.
